


Everything Changes

by madd09



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dans POV, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madd09/pseuds/madd09
Summary: Nothing was meant to ever change that was what Dan wanted when he was younger. But then he grew up and realized change was not only good but necessary.





	Everything Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and let me know what you think :D

I was kind of ridiculously glad that Phil was still in Florida. I normally hated being in the apartment alone, and this time it wasn’t even the old apartment that I was incredibly familiar with. It was our new place where I still didn’t know what was a completely normal sound.

But while normally when I needed time alone and away from everything that didn’t mean away from Phil. He knew me so well that if he could see I was in need of a recharge he would leave me alone for the most apart except to bring me something to eat or remind me to shower if I was completely absorbed.

But after all these changes lately, even if they were changes that I had wanted to make incredibly good changes. I still felt like I needed to just shut myself away for a week and avoid all human contact as I played video games and read books.

There is something about huge changes especially back to back that makes you introspective. Reminisce on what had happened in your life to get you to this exact point.

And I know how incredibly lucky I am, that I should be completely content with my life. That I am lucky to do what I love and be completely in control, have such amazing fans all around the world that care about seeing me and Phil so much that they actually want us to travel to their countries and then come and see us.

I have released two books that did amazing, I hosted a radio show for quite a number of years and made the decision with Phil that we needed to move on from it because we just didn’t have the time.

I had gone on a world tour with my best friend. Which was the first time that I think my parents really understood that I am successful, to them views on youtube and conventions and merch where all confusing they didn’t get that life. The radio they thought was risky and was such a step down from law school.

A world tour though performing at the Dolby theater where the Oscars are held. They finally saw yeah this youtube thing actually is working as a career and look at our son he actually has done all right for himself he isn’t a lawyer but we can brag about a world tour and have our friends know how amazing that is unlike being youtube famous.

Honestly, couldn’t complain life was great. But I was human and of course, I wanted more, life would be pointless if I had nothing to strive for. I wanted a house of my own where there were no landlords to deal with. I wanted a cute dog, I wanted to do more on youtube I wanted to travel more.

And I wanted to do it all with Phil by my side.

I had screwed up I had screwed up big time, the phan theory that Phil and I had dated from when we met until 2012. What they didn’t realize was that it wasn’t one us finally having enough of us insulting each other and breaking up with the other.

It was realising we were spending more time yelling at each other and ignoring each other than we were getting along and realising that we couldn't change what had happened. We couldn’t change the way the fans were perceiving us.

But we could redeem our friendship I loved Phil and I enjoyed being with him but at the end of the day he was my best friend first and foremost and I couldn’t loose that I couldn’t loose him as a best friend.

And we realized that if we weren’t ready to become public and we would continue to hide what we were. That we would end up starting to resent each other and forget a relationship we would end up losing each other as friends.

So we mutually decided to end the relationship because we wanted nothing to change at the core. We wanted to always be Dan and Phil best friends and after a few months of awkwardness and avoiding each other we did get used to being just best friends again.

And things we great for the last five years.

We had broken up because we wanted nothing to change. Which had seemed to be working and besides some four am musings I was honestly happy with how we were. I had Phil in my life and he was a great best friend. And our careers were great.

But the whole point was we wanted nothing to change we wanted to be successful radio hosts, who could not only afford to live in our London apartment but furnish it, that was honestly on the list back then. 

But now everything has changed. We had moved out of our London apartment which had been our home for the past five years. Which was completely necessary the apartment was terrible we had completely outgrown it and the noise was slowly but surely driving us insane.

And our new place was amazing, It was a temporary home until we could afford to buy a home but it was home for now.

And I was finally becoming more comfortable with being my authentic self. I had finally stopped straightening my hair within an inch of its life and embraced my curls. Felt comfortable wearing colours other than black.

And I finally was confident enough to know that I could still be me and still do what I do and not have people desert me by finally letting go of my danisnotonfire branding.

All those things that I didn’t want to change had changed over the years. And that wasn’t as scary now I had grown up and realized that change was necessary and it wasn’t alway bad sometimes it really was for the better.

And when I looked back at me and Phil the stuff that made us great together I could still see making us great together. And the problems we had back then, hiding who we were not being comfortable with our viewers knowing our relationship. Not wanting it to affect us. Or risk breaking up and then having to deal with the fallout.

But honestly with everything that we had accomplished and gotten through I felt like denying the fact that I was still in love with Phil was denying my authentic self. And honestly, I think it was worth the risk. 

Because I wanted that forever home when we could afford it, I wanted to go and pick a dog out and spoil it with Phil become those people who always post about their dog on social media.

But I had needed Phil to not be here so that he didn’t notice me going through all our old photos. Making pros and cons list.

It came down to I loved Phil and I wanted him in my life and while I would never be comfortable with sharing my romantic life completely but I would be okay with sharing bits of it.

But most importantly not having Phil here made me realize that I didn’t need him here but I would much rather have him or still be in Florida with him.That honestly I wouldn’t care if the fans new either.

I thought I would dip my toes into the water to start off with by being brutally honest and tweeting something that I would have had no problem tweeting in 2009. Just a simple missing ‘@amazingphil while he is still in Florida’

I couldn’t help but smile when he replied quite quickly.

‘Next time agree to stay then, but I miss you too.’

I was looking forward to Phil coming home even more now. It was time for a long overdue conversation.


End file.
